The Series
by soul bound
Summary: A collection of short stories.
1. Wildest Dreams: The Break-Up

Catherine saw it end before it all started for her and Vincent, again. It was like reliving a nightmare except this time it was real. She knew how it was going to end and sadly there was no getting away from it. All the months of searching for him and effort she put in was all for not. In the end, after her long journey of searching for him, her Vincent was still gone.

 _Vincent, who?_ Catherine asked herself over and over. She sighed as she stared out the window and yet there he was. Vincent was sitting on the metal steps of the fire escape waiting for her just like he use to before he was captured. She couldn't escape him and a part of her didn't want to but she had to. Correction, she needed to. Vincent was no longer the man she fell in love with or the beast she once knew. He was a different man but still handsome as hell. And the beast, so bad but damn, he pulled it off so well especially in his black leather jacket and mysterious honey eyes.

 **##**

 _His lips hover over mine as he search my eyes for something. For what? I'm not sure. Reasons or doubts? I was in this. All in. I nod my head as I wrap my arms around his shoulders and neck. I run my fingers through his hair and nod my head in answer. I wanted him, all of him._

 _"Kiss me," I whisper. At least, I think I did. My heart was racing too quickly for me to notice much else other than his lips on mine._

 _In that moment it was if time stood still. Our moment finally happened. I finally felt his lips on mine. His kiss was soft yet sure. I breathe him in and press my lips harder on his, hoping to feel more of him. The tip of his tongue parts my lips and I quickly oblige as I move mine to meet his. The sweet taste of his tongue already has me addicted to his kiss. I want more. I need him like I've never needed anyone before and he senses it. He knew it before I did. He's my sweet addiction. One, I hope to never rid off._

 _I run my fingers through his hair and taste more of his kiss as his tongue collide with mine again. His hands roam my body, slithering underneath my clothes as he greedily marks his territory with large hands wanting more and lips that I can't get enough of. His touch is light as his fingertips dance on my skin like a skilled ballerina. I feel him all over my body, his fingers expertly exploring as if he knew exactly where I wanted him to touch me. Everywhere. I wanted to feel him everywhere._

 _I can't get enough of him. I need to feel more of his touch. I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him closer to me as I taste his kiss on my tongue. He steadies my trembling body against his as he wrap his arms around me and pulls me closer. His kiss has me rooted down, holding me still as my heart pounds against my chest._

 _Panting, he releases me but not for long. Golden eyes hold me close as it wanders over my body. I can feel him undressing me with his eyes but he doesn't move. He just stares. Vincent takes my hand and holds it between his. "Do you trust me, Catherine?"_

 _"Yes." A million times over. "With my heart and with my life, Vincent."_

 _"I need to hear you say it, Catherine. Tell me what I want to hear."_

 _"I'm in love with you, Vincent Keller," I say nervously. I watch for his reaction. He gives me a stare. One, I've seen often before. I can recall all the times he felt so insecure with what he is and how much he truly means to me. "I'm in love with all of who you are," I say more confidently as I raise my hand to his cheek and feel the scar on my palm. "I've always been in love with you."_

 _"As have I. Catherine, I've been in love with you ever since the night I first met you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I've tried so many times to walk away but every time I did I felt something pulling at me and drawing me back to you. Watching over you all these years, all I ever wanted to do was talk to you and get to know you. I kept hoping that you would look at me and see me."_

 _"I'm sorry it took nearly a decade to see you but now you have all of me, Vincent. I promise."_

 _His eyes never waver and the glow of it only makes him more mesmerizing. He doesn't have to say anything. I know exactly what is on his mind. He lets go of my hand and pulls me back towards him. "I love you, Catherine," he says before pressing his lips on mine again. This time something was different. I feel his teeth on my tongue as he softly bites it as if to prove to me that he was in control. I knew then that he was Vincent, man and beast. Most importantly he was my beast._

 _Surely, the man knew what he was doing as he dictates my body with his hands but I crave more than his fingers on my body. I need to feel more than just his touch and his kiss on my skin. I want to feel his body on mine as we finally merge together as one heart and soul, uniting more than our bodies. There was always more to our connection and no matter how much we both tried to deny it, somehow we always found each other._

 _Vincent lower his lips on my neck and I feel my knees trembling as he bury his hands in my hair and tangle his fingers in them. "Catherine," he tugs on my hair and nips on my ear with his fangs as he kisses me more aggressively._

 _"Vincent," I moan out loud. I can't take much more teasing as he continues to kiss my neck, jaw, and lips again._

 _He pauses. I can feel him smirking against my lips. I open my eyes and find golden eyes staring into mine. He couldn't possibly look any sexier but he did as his fangs made an appearance behind that wicked smile of his. He makes it look so effortlessly and damn those hands of his that are very determined to knock me off my feet as rough fingers crawl on my skin and chase my racing heart._

 _"Catherine," he whispers against my lips as his fingers trace the outline of my bra. He tugs it down, releasing my breast and I whimper as he softly draw circles on my nipple. "I want you as much as you want me. I can smell it, your fragrance. It's as sweet as you are," he says without missing a beat as his other hand release my other breast and with large hands caress and tease them until both of my nipples harden against his palms._

 _I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming in pleasure. It's been so long since someone has touched me this way and I didn't want it to end so soon._

 _"It's okay, honey. Let go," he says with much confidence and ease as his fingers continue to pleasure my breasts. "I want to hear you," he whispers and gently bites my bottom lip with his fangs. "Let go," he repeats as he tugs and pulls on my sensitive and hardened nipple with his rough fingers._

 _"Vincent," I whimper helplessly against his touch and it only ignites something deep within him._

 _He wants more. I can see it in his eyes. His golden eyes flare and glows steadily as he stares at me. I nod my head, giving him what he wants from me. He gives me a quick kiss before releasing my breasts and carries me off the floor. I immediately wrap my legs around his waist and hold on to him as he makes his way across the apartment. A part of me long for his touch and kiss but I know there is more awaiting us in my bedroom._

 _"I want to give you everything you desire."_

 _"You. Just you, Vincent," I answer._

 _"You have all of me, Catherine."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"Now and always," he answers._

 **##**

"Catherine," Vincent called in that deep, husky voice she found sexy as hell causing her body to tremble. "I remember," he said as he looked at her from the other side of the window. "Not all but I remember us," Vincent tried convincing her as he pleaded with a strained voice that was very familiar to her. It sounded like the man she once knew. The Vincent Ryan Keller she fell in love with months ago, beast and all, even with the insecurity he felt as a man who didn't feel worthy and the beast, who thought it was impossible to be loved. She loved him then and even now she still believed that deep down the Vincent Keller she knew was still deep within him but the only thing she had of them were memories.

 **##**

 _I can feel his kisses everywhere on my body, intoxicating me as he strips me off my clothing. One by one my clothes come off without hesitation on my part and I didn't dare disobey his hands and lips as he kisses every inch of my naked body. I wilt underneath him and give in to the temptation._

 _"Beautiful," I hear him whisper before covering my breast with his mouth as he covers the other with his hand. I feel my concentration waver as the pleasure takes over my body. I succumb to his mouth and hand that did all it can to my breasts as he take turns licking, sucking, tugging and pinching. I couldn't take much more and he was enjoying my reaction._

 _"Vincent," I moan as I run my fingers through his hair. I give it a pull as I feel his teeth graze my nipple._

 _"Yes, hun?" he looks up at me for a second then moves on to my other breast and softly place kisses around my sensitive nipple before covering it with his mouth._

 _I arch my back and push it towards him as he begins to suck and bite at my sensitive nipple. "Vincent, please," I beg. For what exactly, I wasn't sure. The pleasure I felt was overwhelming but I need more. I want more. "Vincent," I tug on his hair as I give in to another orgasm._

 _"In due time, love," he slips his hand in mine and kiss my lips. "Soon, I promise. There's one other thing I want to do first."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Taste you," he says._

 **##**

"Catherine," Vincent said and pulled her away from her daydream. He searched her eyes for answers but found nothing but a blank space in her gaze. "I'm here because I want to be," he stepped closer to the window and stared at the woman he once loved. For a moment his memories showed him the value of his life and the meaning he once cherished with all of his heart. "Catherine, I remember us."

Oh, how she hoped that it would be enough but it no longer was. His memories didn't return the Vincent she lost months ago. They transformed him to something far worse than a beast and deep down she knew it would be a while until he came back to her. "I've waited so long to find you but all you've done is use me and break my heart." Catherine stepped closer to the window and stared at it. In it she saw her reflection and saw an image she did not recognize. For months she let herself go and worried only about finding him and the men that took him. The impact of his loss was more than she could deal with and it consumed all she had left in her.

 **##**

 _"Stay here, love."_

 _I try to protest but the glare in his golden eyes halts me from moving off the bed with him. It's unfair that I was already naked and he is still dressed from head to toe. I look at him and search his eyes but I know he is well in control and this is how he want things._

 _"Patience," he bends down and kiss my lips. "Trust me, this is difficult for me as well. All I want is to be inside of you right now and make love to you but I know the wait will be worth it," he says as he stares at my naked body and I follow his eyes as he makes his way down. The glowing of his eye brightens and my body contracts at the soft touch of his fingers. "You're always worth it, Catherine. All those years, I always kept hope that someday you would see me," his says in a deep and husky tone as his fingers follow the contour of my body. "And you did. Nothing was more frightening than the thought of hurting you," he pauses at the scar above my breast, which I received from a suspect who shot me while I was on my way to find him after I doubted our relationship and how much he meant to me. "I promise to never hurt you again. I love you," he says before kissing my lips._

 _"I love you, too."_

 **##**

Catherine peered up from the haze of tears and met his eyes. "I remember _us_ ," Vincent pleaded again but she only saw past him and the darkness that consumed him. He was no longer the Vincent she loved and would do anything for. Everything she gave up was all in vain as she looked at the new man that stood in front of her. The Vincent Keller she fell in love with never returned from his captors. They made him into something more than a beast. He was crossing the line far too many times and she was afraid that he would never be able to find redemption in all he has done in the past few weeks as he killed other beasts.

Catherine opened the window and stared at him as a stranger would. "We never lied to each other before and now our relationship is filled with nothing but lies. I can't keep doing this with you. I can't. It's over, Vincent." And once more she let him go as she shut the window and locked it as they stood on opposite ends.

"This isn't over," Vincent said as he stared at her with his golden eyes. "It will never be over between us."

Catherine picked up her shawl from the bed and left her room, leaving him behind as he watched her walk away again. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered who they use to be, before he was taken and before he actually became a monster she no longer recognized.

 **##**

 _It's sweet torture watching Vincent remove his clothing piece by piece. He takes his time and did so with confidence and keeps his glowing gaze on me as he tries to keep the beast at bay. I can see just how close_ _ **he**_ _is to the surface. Oh, how it would be if Vincent freed the reins!? I lick my lips and squeeze my legs together as I feel my body clenching at the thought of us without restrictions and fear._

 _"Vincent," I moan as I lower my hands to where I need his touch. My body iss aching for a release and I can't wait any longer._

 _Vincent shakes his head and I pout at him. "Not yet, hun." The man is going to torture me to death if he keeps taking his sweet ol' time. He walks around the bed while still wearing his jeans. He pauses at the foot of the bed and stares down at me. "Come here," he gives me that stare and I know not to disobey him._

 _I sit up and crawl towards him. I can see the enjoyment flashing in his eyes. I lick my lips as I keep my eyes on his and move slower. Two can play this teasing game._

 _"Beautiful," he whispers._

 _I smile at him as I reach the foot of the bed. Up close I can see the blue veins forming on his body and I follow it down to his jeans where it barely hides his erection. I look up to meet his eyes and I knew then what he wants from me. He was saving this part for me and my lust for him took control of my body._

 _I kneel down in front of him and study his naked torso. Even with his scars, his body was built with perfection. From his muscular biceps and chest to his well sculpted abs. I lick my lips and trace the blue veins form on his neck and down to his chest. I drag my nails around his nipple causing him to moan._

 _"Catherine," his voice is coarse. I can hear the beast rising as I drag my nails slowly around his nipple again but I know he wants more than just my touch._

 _I lean over and place my mouth over his hardened nipple and start to suckle on it the way he did mine. I sense his pleasure rising, so I search for his other nipple with my hand and start to tease it with my fingers. I take turns with each one, sucking and tugging with my mouth as I tug and pull with my fingers._

 _I lower my lips to his abs, kissing and licking each formed square as I make my way down to his jeans. Stopping at the hem of his jeans, I place my hand over his bulge and massage it. I move my hand slowly and feel how huge he is. He makes a purring sound as he undo his jeans and remove it along with his black boxer brief. He steps out of them and moves closer to me._

 _I stare at his member that was jutting up. He is much bigger than he felt and it surely is nothing I experienced before. He leans forward and place the tip of his erection on my lips. I place my hand on his shaft and stroke slowly as I lick the head clean. I move my tongue around and run it underneath his shaft causing him to moan. I open my mouth and take him in as he thrust his hips. I move my hand with his thrusts and take more of him each time. I tighten my hand around him as we continue to move together. Thrust, stroke, and lick as he fills my mouth._

 _"Hun...more," he places his hand on the back of my head and push it forward as he thrust his hips toward me. My eyes burn as he buries himself further and I feel my throat constrict around him as I moan. His pace quickens and I clench my hands on his back as I pull him towards me._

 _I want more. He senses it and gives me what I need. He thrusts deep within my mouth and continues to move in and out slowly._

 _"I'm coming, love," he looks down and our eyes meet. He moans as his release takes over his body and I savor the taste of him filling my mouth. He pulls out slowly and surprisingly he is still hard. He leans down and kiss my lips. "Lie down."_

 _I crawl back to the head of the bed and lie down. He spread my ankles apart and kneels down on the edge of the bed. His glowing eyes sweep over my body as his erection stands tall._

 _"Look what you do to me, love."_

 _I stare at him and lick my lips. My lust for him is insatiable and I can't wait to feel him inside of me._

 _"You smell so good. Sweet," his eyes flash golden once more._

 _I can feel the heat of his hands on my legs as he makes his way up to my thighs. His lips follow closely as he kisses every inch of my legs from ankles, calves, and knees. He squeezes my thigh with large hands as he buries his head between them._

 _I feel his warm breath and the anticipation is making my heart race. His fingers spread my folds and he enters me in one quick thrust. He slowly move his fingers in and out as he kisses me. I feel his lips all over me as his tongue taste all he wants and everything I am willing to give. I start to lose control as he begins to suck on my sensitive nub as his fingers thrust in and out quickly._

 _He wags his tongue back and forth quickly over my clit and it nearly sends me over the edge again. I clench my fists around the sheets as he continues to pleasure my body. He removes his fingers and replaces it with his tongue. He thrusts his tongue inside of me and move it around as his fingers pleasure my clit._

 _"Honey, I'm coming," I arch my back and push his head down. I need more of him._

 _I feel him smiling as he kisses my thigh and once more thrust his fingers inside of me as his lips make its way back to my pulsing nub. He covers it with his mouth and starts to suck on in it as he continues to move his fingers inside of me._

 _One after the other, another wave of orgasm takes over my body. "Hun...Vincent," I moan as he continues to pleasure me._

 _I eventually come back down but feel another intense sensation as he kisses his way up my body. His soft lips and tongue leaves a trail on my stomach as I watch him. He pauses and takes his time with my breasts. He licks and sucks my nipples until they are hard and sensitive as my clit._

 _I pant breathlessly and stare at his glowing eyes. Blue veins continue to form on his body and I know just how close the beast was. A smirk form on his lips and without hesitation he places his fingers on my lips. I can smell my scent on them and I know what he wants. I open my mouth and he thrust his fingers slowly. I begin to suck on his fingers and his eyes turn brighter. I smile as I remember how good it felt to have him inside my mouth and how much pleasure it gave him as he came._

 _"Enough," he bellows and remove his fingers._

 _"Let go, Vincent. I trust you."_

 _He shakes his head but his body says otherwise. I feel his tip penetrating my entrance. I arch my back and in one quick thrust he fills me to the hilt. He is much bigger than earlier and the look on his face is altering._

 _"I love you," I kiss his lips. "All of you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _There is something beautiful about the way he looks. His rough cheeks soften the glowing of his eyes and I feel all the barrier between us disappear. For the first time we are truly one. One heart, body and soul._

 _He thrust his hips, moving in and out as I arch my back, meeting his pace. I crave more of him. I need to feel all of him but he's still holding back physically. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer as he thrusts inside of me but it isn't enough._

 _"More," I beg him._

 _"I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"You won't. I trust you," I tell him as I stroke his cheek. "I can handle it."_

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _He hesitantly pulls out and pauses. A wicked smile forms on his lips and I see fangs peeking out the corner of his mouth. He straddles my torso and points his erection towards my lips. I open my mouth and he thrusts his hips until he fills my mouth. He moves in and out as I moan around him._

 _He pulls out again and backs away. Within seconds I was lying on my stomach as he flips me over. He pulls my hip towards him and in one quick thrust he is deep inside of me again. I couldn't see him but I know this is what he truly wants. His thrusts is quick and precise as he buries his self deep within me each time. I feel every inch of him as he moves in and out of me. Each thrust sends me to ecstacy but I still want more._

 _"I'm coming," I say breathlessly._

 _He presses his chest against my back and holds me close as he thrusts inside of me. He wraps his arm around me and starts to pleasure my clit with his fingers. There is something loving about it in a lustful and primal way. Somehow it feels natural making love this way. He pulls me closer and rocks his hip back and forth as he rams his body against mine, filling me to the hilt with every thrust. I move with him, pushing my hips toward him as I try to meet his pace. He moves deeper and thrusts harder, filling me with every long inch of his erection._

 _"Fuck, hun...Vincent...coming...again."_

 _He dig his fingertips on my waist and rams our body toward the headboard. I lean against it for support as he continues to rock our bodies together as his thrust deepens inside of me. Every long and hard inch of him pulses inside of me as he releases with his orgasm._

 _"Catherine...coming," his moan comes out as a roar and I take pleasure in it as I come with him._

 _He finally slips out off me and he pulls me down on the bed with him. He places my exhausted body on top of his. "Thank you, hun, for believing in me."_

 _"I'll always believe in you. I know that you'll always come back to me."_

 _"I promise," he says and kiss my lips. "I love you, Catherine."_

 _"I love you, too." I close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms._

 **##**

Catherine stirred in her sleep and woke up from her dream. It was so long ago but it felt like it was just yesterday when they were happily in love but her Vincent was nowhere near in sight. She sat up and noticed that she was still wearing her dress from the case she worked earlier that night. After the emotional roller-coaster night she fell asleep after Vincent left the fire escape. She glanced around her dark bedroom and found the window slightly open. From the corner of her eye she saw something. Next to her, on her pillow was a red rose and a note. She picked up the rose and read the note.

"I never break a promise. I will find my way back to you. Love, Vincent."

Vincent stood across the building and watched her from rooftop as he did before he was taken from her. His golden eyes found hers and he smiled at her as he saw the rose in her hand.

"I love you," he read her lips.

"I love you, Catherine."

 _ **The end.**_


	2. Someday

**Only because I love this song...**

 **X-Factor Australia: Cyrus Villanueva - Dancing On My Own**

 **Beauty and the Beast with an ode to Smallville: Set months after Vincent saved Catherine from the people who murdered her mother in front of her.**

* * *

After wandering around the city and going block after block in endless circles of talking himself out of it, Vincent eventually retired to his favorite spot in a dark alley. He leaned against the old brick building and rested his weary body as he concentrated on searching for an all too familiar sound. A smile revealed itself in his eyes as he heard the one thing he came for.

Many nights he stood there listening to the sweet melody of Catherine's beating heart. It put a smile on his face to hear its steady pace as she slept peacefully through the night. For once in his doomed life he would have no worries as he watched sunrise after sunrise. Each morning gave him a newfound hope and the beeping sound of her alarm clock would rouse him from his sleepy state as they both began a new day.

It slowly started to become his serenity amidst the chaotic sound of screaming and nightmares of the city. Worse of all was when it was him lying awake tossing and turning as he thought of her being so far away but once he was in his favorite spot nothing else mattered but the melodic sound of her heart beating for him and only for him, or so he thought. He dared to dream but no more as she told herself time and again as everyone else did that beasts did not exist and that they were nothing more than her mind hoping for a hero to save her. Maybe she believed it but he kept hope that deep down inside she knew the truth of her hero and the beast that saved her. Hopefully one day she will see the man he was instead of the monster he constantly hid.

The sound of her beating heart brought him back to a beautiful dream. It was symphony to his body as it soothed and calmed the beast inside of him as he remembered the night of their meeting in the dark forest when he saved her life. Not only did they share a special bond and one he hoped would never break. Ever since that unfaithful night, he vowed that she would never hurt again and swore to always protect her but little did he know that he would soon fall for her.

"One day," he whispered. "Someday you'll know that I exist." His tall and bulky physique dared no one to look him in the eye as they passed him by and continued on as if there was nothing strange about the man standing in a dark alley.

"Clark," her familiar voice sent a chill down his spine as he heard another's name. "What are you doing here?"

The tone in her voice was undeniable. It was a mixture of surprise, fear, and joy. Vincent picked up on her heart racing and the happiness he felt earlier as he listened quickly disappeared.

Vincent glanced up the fire escape and jumped up to the reach the ladder. He raced up the rest of the metal steps until he reached her bedroom window. It took no more than a few seconds but felt more like hours as the conversation continued between the two.

"I heard a couple of the girls at the bar saying it was your birthday."

"It's tomorrow but you didn't have to come all the way here. You could have just called."

"I could have but I miss seeing you there. It hasn't been the same since you quit."

"I missed you, too."

"Here these are for you. Happy birthday, Catherine."

Her heart raced faster. "Aww, thank you. Come in, Clark. Let me put these in a vase."

"I don't want to keep you too long. I know it's late."

"Don't mind the pajamas. My sister and I had a movie day since she has school tomorrow and can't be here. Come in."

"Thanks. So does your neighbor always play music at this time?"

"She just broke up with her boyfriend. She's been playing Lifehouse all week long. I just block it out."

The room was dark save the small filtering from the other room. While peaking inside he caught a glimpse of her in flannel pajamas as another man followed her closely. He was tall with brunette hair and wore a flannel shirt as well. His eyes never left her but he kept a short distance between them.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Lunch with the girls before their shift at the bar. Other than that I'm not really up for a celebration. It's just too difficult with...mom gone."

"I don't have any plans if you don't mind the company. We can get takeout and watch movies. You shouldn't be alone for your birthday and I would love to spend some time with you. I miss it. I missed you...a lot, actually. I never realized just how much until now. You're really beautiful, Catherine."

"Clark..."

"I'm coming on too strong. I should go."

"No. It's just...you never said anything."

"We were coworkers and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable if you didn't feel the same way. My dad owns the bar and I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage. I really liked our conversations and I looked forward to seeing you every time. You're smart, pretty, and kind. You're so sweet to everyone. I just didn't want to be that guy that hits on you at a bar. I saw how uncomfortable you were when guys flirted with you."

"They were drunk and you're nothing like them. I guess I was scared to tell you how I felt."

"You feel the same way?"

"Of course. I do. I always have."

"Can I have this dance, Catherine?"

"The what?"

His laugh was lighthearted. "The music from your neighbor. Lifehouse. Everything. I've heard you play a few times at the bar."

"Dance here?"

"Yes."

For a moment all was silent except for her racing heart. Vincent moved closer to the window to get a better look. He should have walked away and let her be happy with someone else but he had to see it for himself. Vincent caught a glimpse of them dancing and he couldn't hide his jealousy as his eyes turned golden. She had her arms draped around him as he had his arms wrapped around her waist and held her closely. She rested her head on his chest as the music played in the background.

"Happy birthday, Catherine."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Clark."

It broke his heart to see them kiss and he knew that he had to let her go. "Happy birthday, Catherine," Vincent whispered as he pulled out a single red rose from inside his jacket pocket and left it on the window sill. "Someday will have to wait," he whispered. He took one last look at her and wished it was him dancing with her. For a second their eyes met and he knew he had to get away. He jumped over the railing and fell a few stories down to the alley.

"Catherine, what is it?"

"Hold on. Stay here, Clark. I'm just going to lock my window. I think I saw something out there."

Vincent watched in the darkness as her head popped out of the window. She looked around for a few seconds then picked up the rose he left for her.

"I always believed you were real. Thank you for saving my life."

Vincent felt his heart beating out of his chest. "Someday, Catherine."

 _ **The end.**_


	3. Alcohol and Regrets

**Inspiration: Hello by Adele.**

 **Set in Season 2 after Vincent break things off with Catherine and later realizes, much too late, just how much she means to him in the new life given to him by his lack of memory and lack of awareness when it comes to his beast senses and control.**

* * *

Vincent laid wide awake in his bathrobe staring up at the ceiling as he recalled the last twenty-four hours. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink and every time he tried to close his eyes he only saw one thing, Tori's pale face slipping further away from him until she took her final breath as he held her in his arms but it wasn't her death that kept him awake. It wasn't their relationship he thought about as he questioned his mortality. It was Tori's last words he couldn't escape, _"I should have known...you belong with Catherine."_

"Catherine," Vincent whispered her name as he thought about her and what he let slip away from his life. He couldn't even forget the sound of her heartbeat as he finally stopped fighting it. He closed his eyes and listened to the one sound that tortured yet calmed him. It was the only thing keeping him sane while everything else in his life was falling apart.

Until now he never realized how much he missed her and having her close as he listened to her heartbeat but now it was too late. He let her go and pushed her away into the arms of another man. It was all his damn fault that he lost her and now he was all alone, just as how her biological father had planned all along. He should have seen it coming but he was too consumed with anger and revenge.

Vincent quickly sat upright and slammed his fists on the coffee table, breaking it into two pieces. "Dammit," he roared in anger, in spite, sadness, and pain.

"Vincent!"

Vincent tore his eyes away from his fists covered in blue veins and met the fear in her eyes. "Catherine," he should have known that he only heard her heartbeat because she was somewhere near. "I uhm," he stood up from the couch and revealed too much as his open robe exposed him. "Sorry," Vincent said but a part of him wasn't and he would have smiled had she done the same but she barely showed any reaction as she stared at him. There wasn't a twitch in her body or a gleam in her eyes like before when they use to make love for hours. He slowly closed his robe and tied a knot before walking to her. "I have cognac," he pointed towards the table.

Catherine nodded her head and proceeded to walk inside his home. It wasn't like the many times she'd been there before. The feeling was unfamiliar and overwhelming. She sat on the opposite side of the table but no proximity would keep them apart and it took everything in her not to react to seeing him naked. She could never forget how his lips and hands felt on her body as he touched her in ways no man will ever compare or how he felt inside of her as they made love through the night. "Pour me a drink," Catherine told him as she tried to shake the images out of her head. She needed to forget the relationship they once shared and one he walked away from as he gave into his beast side.

Vincent nodded and walked to the kitchen where he kept the few glasses he owned and not much else but nothing he owned was truly his. It was all brought by the agency that he thought he worked for but was only manipulated by her father and used as a puppet to do all of their dirty work. "It's late," he said as he turned to her.

"I came to check up on you. See how you were doing."

"You didn't have to," he made his way back to the table with a glass in each hand but was careful not to look her in the eye. It hurt too much to know that she'd moved on from him and the love they once shared. He sat on the chair opposite of her and set the two glasses down beside the bottle of cognac. After everything he went through he needed some peace and comfort from all the chaos and he knew that the bottom the bottle would be his salvation.

"That's what I told JT but he insisted I come here. He sounded distraught over the phone but he wouldn't tell me why. Just said he's worried about you."

"You know JT, he's always been the type to worry," Vincent paused to pick up the bottle of cognac and poured into the two glasses. "Here," he slid her glass towards her and stopped as he got close to her hand. "I already told him I was okay when he came by to visit earlier. He needs a woman in his life so he'll stop worrying about mine."

"He'll never stop worrying about you and you're well-being. He's just that type of guy. It's what makes JT, JT," Catherine replied as grabbed the glass and his hand. She stroked his rough hands and gently caressed his knuckles with her soft fingertips. "I watched you lose someone you love. No one is ever okay after that."

Vincent slowly pulled his hand away from hers. He didn't deserve her kindness after everything he put her through. He constantly broke her heart and chose the beast over her when all she ever wanted to do was help him escape the hell he'd been through after being captured by a father she didn't know about and having his memories erased. The emotions stirred in him causing his eyes to glow. There was no denying how much he needed her comfort but he didn't deserve it so instead he picked up the glass of cognac and drank it, hoping to ease his pain.

"Vincent, I'm here if you need to talk."

"Just drink with me."

Catherine nodded and grabbed her glass of cognac. Without hesitation she picked it up and drank the liquor. It burned her throat then her empty stomach but she didn't mention it to him. "Pour me another," she pushed her glass towards him.

"How are you?" Vincent asked as he poured them another shot.

Catherine stared at him and studied him before answering. Months ago she would have been able to easily answer the question but now, the answer was as murky as the bottom of a stagnant river. "Been trying to figure that out for months now and I'm still at a lost," she answered honestly as she reached for her glass. "I don't know, Vincent."

He picked up his glass and quickly drank the cognac. After all this time she still loved him but he couldn't bear the thought of it. "It's my fault we're here in this situation. I should have listened to you when I had a chance."

"It's not all your fault. I used every excuse just to see you, Vincent. I was the one who kept coming back and asking for help with my cases. And even though you tried to push me away all I wanted to do was be with you. I know you gave me every opportunity to walk away from you but I couldn't because I fell in love with you, Vincent," she met his eyes for a second before following suit and quickly drank the cognac.

"And now?" Vincent dared to ask as he looked her in the eye.

"I'm with Gabe," she reached over for the bottle and filled her glass without saying another word about her current relationship.

"I know," he simply replied but the words hurt more than it should. He grabbed the bottle from her and filled his glass to the brim. "Does he know you're here with me?"

"I told him that I was coming over here to check on you. I don't have a reason to lie to him."

"I'm happy for you," Vincent managed to get out but it was another lie to add on the list. If only he could turn back the hands of time and undo all the pain he caused her.

They both drank their glass full of cognac and sat in silence. It was too difficult to reminisce about the good ol' days when there seem to be less of it nowadays. Their decisions in the last past months put them in different roads and took them further apart than they ever imagined.

"I never loved Tori," he broke the silence. "I know that's fucked up to say now that she's dead but being with her was never about not loving you. I can take the easy way out and say I couldn't help my beast side but I won't do that to you or Tori. It was me. It was a decision I made and I know now what a mistake it was. I hurt you and got Tori killed. I know sorry isn't enough but I hope someday you can forgive me, Catherine."

"Give me some time, Vincent, but for now I'm with Gabe."

Vincent slammed his fists on the table causing the two glasses and bottle to shake in its place. "Sorry. Sorry," he shook his head as he stared at a visibly shaken Catherine. Her heartbeat rose and he saw the same look in her eyes when he saved her in the subway tunnels. It wasn't the look of fear like he was use to from past victims he saved. She stared at him like a human being and it made him miss the man he use to be and the man she fell in love with.

"I should go. It's getting late."

"I understand. I'll walk you out."

They both stood up and walked quietly to the door. He followed closely behind her, hoping to feel her presence like he use to. "Thanks for coming by, Catherine. I hope to see you soon," he whispered in her ear as they reached the door.

Catherine slowly turned around and found herself trapped between him and the door. "Vincent," she placed her hands on his chest but made no effort to push him away. "We can't. Once we do we won't be able to stop and I can't do that to you or Gabe. I don't want to hurt you and him," she placed her hand on his cheek where his scar use to be and gently stroked it with her fingertips.

"Goodnight, Catherine," he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Goodnight," she whispered and turned away before she could no longer control herself and her emotions. It was taking all she had in her not to give in and follow her untamed heart.

A cool breeze entered the houseboat as she opened the door. Hesitating, Catherine turned her head and caught a glimpse of his golden eyes. "I love you, Vincent," she whispered and stepped out on the docks. With each step she felt the regret growing. As she reached the entry way of the marina she let out a sob and wiped her tears. She knew that it was for the best that she walk away but her heart couldn't fathom the reasoning.

Vincent slammed the front door after watching her walk away and hearing her sob. He couldn't stand the fact that he kept hurting her again and again. It seemed to be the only thing he was good at and after all this time she still loved him. Not being able to stand the pain he caused her, Vincent walked away from the door and grabbed the bottle of cognac as he made his way through his home. He quickly drank the rest of the alcohol and hoped to drown his misery. "I'm so sorry, Catherine. I never meant to hurt you. I love you," he said apologetically as he threw the empty bottle against the wall and watched it splatter into pieces just like his broken heart. "I'll find my way back to you someday, I promise," he managed to slur before passing out on the couch.

 **The end.  
**


	4. Prose

**A/N: An oldie.  
** ** _Style: Set up as more of a poem/verse. If it's not to your liking please do not bash. Just move along._** **  
Set after their first kiss on the rooftop.  
Night after.**

* * *

 **Catherine's POV**

Lonely night.  
Miss him.  
Too much.  
"Vincent."  
I whisper.

Open window.  
Cold breeze.  
Billowy curtain.  
No one.  
Alone.

I stare.  
Stars bright.  
Full moon.  
Wishful thinking.

Eyes closed.  
Silent wish.

Heavy breathing.  
He's here.  
Fire escape.

Goosebumps form.  
Hair stands.  
Body shivers.

I wait.  
Lips open.  
Silent words.  
I sigh.

He appears.  
Dark shadow.  
Glowing eyes.  
Fist clenched.  
The beast.  
His _beast_.  
I accept.

Eyes meet.  
Silent gaze.  
Rapid heartbeat.  
Pulse racing.

Features soften.  
He changes.  
My Vincent.  
Love him.

"Vincent."  
Barely whisper.

"Catherine."  
He breathes.  
Loudly.  
Deeply.

"Come in."  
I request.

He nods.  
Climbs in.  
I stare.  
He watches.  
Eyes fixed.

I stand.  
He walks.  
We meet.  
We embrace.

"Miss you."  
Softly.  
He whispers.

"Love you."  
Nervously.  
I speak.  
"Vincent..."

He gazes.  
Hands tremble.  
Leans closer.

We kiss.  
Lips part.  
Tongues meet.  
Tastes like...  
Again.  
I moan.  
And again.

Lips low.  
Hands lower.  
On neck.  
Fingers dance.  
Pulls closer.  
Bodies touch.  
I moan.

Breathless.  
Eyes meet.  
Desire burns.

Quick hands.  
Removes top.  
Tosses shirt.  
Wild abandonment.

Lips.  
Kiss.  
Tongue.  
Melt.  
Moan.

Unhooks bra.  
Slipped off.  
Rough hands.  
Cups perfectly.  
Teasing.  
Pleasing.  
Skin burn.  
Need more.

Button breaks.  
Pulls zipper.  
Jeans lowered.  
Calloused hands.  
On thighs.  
Lips follow.  
Lower.  
Ankles part.  
I tremble.  
Lips warm.  
Then high.  
Fingers follow.  
Panty rips.  
My favorite.  
"Damn."

He pauses.  
Looks up.  
I nod.

"You sure?"  
He asks.

"Yes. Please."  
I answer.  
"Love you."  
Breathe.  
Heart race.

He smirks.  
Fangs show.  
He stands.

Hands shake.  
Nervously.  
Button undone.  
Zipper down.  
Jeans fall.  
Trembling hands.  
Lowers boxer.  
Vincent naked.  
"Oh my..."  
Huge, understatement.  
Lick lips.  
And him.  
Taste good.  
He thrust.  
Pulls out.  
Repeats.

On bed.  
Vincent, top.  
I, underneath.  
Legs part.  
Tip graze.  
He pauses.  
"In love."  
He enters.  
I gasp.  
Slowly continues.  
The hilt.  
Full.

Hips adjoin.  
Lips meet.  
He thrusts.  
Mouth open.  
Tongues taste.  
Thrust again.

Sheets rustle.  
Bodies move.  
He leads.  
I follow.  
Meets halfway.

Tight embrace.  
Bodies tangle.  
Lips touch.  
Hands entwine.

Hips thrust.  
Again.  
And again.  
Lips meet.  
And again.

No void.  
He fills.  
Sheets crumple.  
Tight fists.  
"Fuck."  
I moan.

"We are,"  
He grins.

"Bite me,"  
I hiss.

"Very tempting,"  
He replies.  
Deep voice.  
Glowing eyes.

My _beast.  
_ Damn sexy.  
"Fuck me."  
Incoherent thoughts.  
"Harder."  
"More."  
"Deeper."  
"More."

Eyes spellbinding.  
He thrusts.  
"Faster."  
He moves.  
Nails dig.  
Scratches back.

"Deeper."  
Fills me.  
Full hilt.

Eyes close.  
Bright colors.  
Ends tingle.  
"I'm coming,"  
I moan.

Completely undone.  
I tremble.  
Barely breathing.

Softly kisses.  
Keeps moving.  
He thrusts.  
Again.  
And again.  
Heavy panting.  
Kisses.  
On neck.

Mouth open.  
Moans loudly.  
"Coming again,"  
I confess.

Muscles tighten.  
Clenched jaw.  
"Coming, too,"  
He groans.

Eyes meet.  
Hearts collide.  
Lips touch.  
Softly.

"Love you,"  
He professes.

"In love,"  
I answer.

* * *

 **Vincent's POV  
**  
In love.  
Too much.  
Too deep.  
"Catherine,"  
I smile.  
Always her.

Heavy footsteps.  
Dark alley.  
Fire escape.  
Jumps high.  
Lands quietly.

Cold night.  
Bright stars.  
Full moon.

Hood up.  
Impatiently waiting.  
Window opens.  
Her scent.  
Beast awakens.  
Deep sigh.  
Fighting control.  
Beast growls.

Silence.  
She sighs.  
Silence again.

Miss her.  
Almost close.  
Nowhere near.

Small steps.  
To window.  
She sees.  
Hood off.  
Close fists.  
Eyes tired.  
Glowing, emotionally.

Eyes meet.  
Gazing intently.  
Hearts racing.  
Hers.  
And mine.  
Together.  
Rhythmically.  
In sync.  
Racing fast.  
Faster.

Can't.  
Lose control.  
Don't.

Catherine's smile.  
Her voice.  
Kind eyes.  
Slowly calming.  
Altering.  
Transform.  
Human again.

"Vincent,"  
She whispers.

"Catherine,"  
I exhale.  
Shallow.  
Fast.  
Nervously.

"Come in,"  
Catherine says.  
Asking.  
Requesting.  
No, Demanded.

I nod.  
Enters quietly.  
She watches.  
I stare.  
Eyes locked.  
Fixed.  
Hoping.

Catherine stands.  
I walk.  
Heavy boots.  
Soft footsteps.  
We meet.

Nervously.  
Softly.  
"Miss you,"  
I whisper.  
"Vincent,"  
She exhales.

Hands tremble.  
Cups face.  
Soft skin.  
Stroke cheeks.

Leans closer.  
Soft lips.  
We kiss.  
Lips part.  
Tongues meet.  
Fervently.  
Hungrily.  
Tongues taste.  
Stroke.  
Again.  
Not enough.

Lowered hands.  
Grabs tightly.  
Pulls closely.  
Her body.  
On mine.  
Lips drag.  
Kisses neck.  
Tongue out.  
Taste her.  
Suck softly.  
Pulse race.  
She moans.  
"Oh, Vincent..."

Panting.  
Heavy breathing.  
Eyes open.  
Desire burning.  
Passion growing.  
Want her.  
Badly yearning.

Fast hands.  
Top off.  
Shirt removed.  
Lustful freedom.

Soft lips.  
On mine.  
Craving.  
Tongues taste.  
"More,"  
Catherine moans.

Nimble fingers.  
Bra unhooked.  
And dragged.  
Rough hands.  
Soft skin.  
Perfect breasts.  
Small.  
Yet supple.  
Rosy nipples.  
Pebbled.  
Hard.

Button flies.  
Zipper broken.  
Jeans lowered.  
Smooth thighs.  
Perfect legs.  
Kisses softly.  
Spreads ankle.  
She trembles.  
Strong scent.  
Kiss thighs.  
Greedy hands.  
Firm ass.  
Lace rips.  
Shreds panty.

"Damn,"  
She says.

I pause.  
Look up.

Catherine nods.  
She answers.

"You sure?"  
I ask.

"Yes. Please."  
She replies.  
"Love you."  
Heart races.

Beast awakens.  
And smirks.  
I stand.

Shaky hands.  
Undoes button.  
Pulls zipper.  
Jeans fall.  
Drags boxer.  
Lust shows.  
Long.  
Hard.

"Oh my..."  
Catherine stares.  
Bite lips.  
Licks tip.  
I thrust.  
Pull out.  
In.  
Warm mouth.  
Deep throat.  
Out.  
Again.  
And again.

Lifts up.  
Legs wrap.  
Around waist.  
To bed.  
Carefully.  
Me, top.  
Her, bottom.  
"Beautiful."  
She blushes.

Legs spread.  
Wet folds.  
Enter tip.  
I pause.  
"In love."  
Thrust slowly.  
Full, hilt.  
She gasps.

Hips meet.  
Bodies move.  
In sync.  
Kiss softly.  
We thrust.  
Together.  
Lips part.  
Tongues taste.  
Heartbeats collide.

Bodies mold.  
Fit perfectly.  
Thrust hips.  
Arch back.  
Legs wrap.  
I push.  
Need more.  
She pulls.  
Wants more.

Arms tight.  
Limbs tangle.  
Fingers entwine.  
Lips meet.  
Kiss, fervently.  
Thrust.  
Deep within.  
Again.  
And again.

"Fuck."  
Catherine moans.

"We are,"  
I grin.

"Bite me,"  
She replies.  
Eyes smiling.

"Very tempting,"  
I groan.  
Voice deep.  
Coarse.  
Wanting.  
And needing.  
Eyes burn.

Catherine grins.  
"Fuck me,"  
She moans.  
"Harder."  
"More,"  
She begs.  
Loudly.  
"Deeper."  
"More,"  
She pleads.  
Hungrily.

I thrust.  
Faster.  
She meets.  
We collide.  
Much deeper.  
Full length.  
My all.  
She moans.  
Again.  
Back burns.  
Thrust quicker.

Hips rock.  
Legs wrap.  
Tightly.  
Around waist.  
Deep.  
Deeper.

"I'm coming,"  
Catherine moans.

She's perfect.  
Beautiful.

She trembles.  
Body quivering.  
Heavy panting.

I kiss.  
Her softly.  
Hips thrusting.  
Rocking.  
She meets.  
Bodies collide.  
Kiss.  
Her neck.  
Thrust faster.  
And deeper.

"Coming again,"  
She moans.

Tightens.  
Around me.  
Flows.  
Silky smooth.  
Thrust deeper.

Close.  
Body clench.  
Muscles tighten.  
Thrust slows.  
Deep within.  
"Coming, too,"  
I groan.

Eyes meet.  
Heart bursts.  
Golden.  
Green.  
Lips touch.  
Softly.

"Love you,"  
I feel.  
My declaration.

"In love,"  
She completes.

 _ **Fin.**_


	5. Believe

**A/N: Set at the end of Season 2, Episode 2: Kidnapped. Takes place the night after the end of the episode when Vincent uncharacteristically beast out on Catherine and push her away (physically and metaphorically).**

Catherine gently pressed the tips of her finger on her makeup covered and bruised neck. She winced in pain and kept herself from shouting out loud in fear that it was real and that Vincent, the man she was wholeheartedly hoping to find in the past three months, was still lost and as hard as she tried there was no bringing him back. Walking past the kitchen counter, she set her keys and phone down before opening her refrigerator door and grabbed a cold bottle of beer. Hoping to alleviate the pain, she softly placed the cold bottle on her neck and immediately sighed in relief at its cool touch against her warm and throbbing skin.

"I'm sorry," his deep and coarse voice echoed through the apartment.

Catherine jumped back and almost dropped the bottle of beer but barely managed to hold on to it as she met his glowing eyes from afar. "Vincent," she whispered his name but she knew that he heard her.

"I'm sorry," Vincent repeated as he stood far away from her and sulked in the dark hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Your window was unlocked," he said more softly as he stuffed his hands inside his jacket pocket. "And I sensed that you were here."

Catherine nodded as she watched him take a deep breath and lower his shoulders. Her body tensed at his distance and her fingers laxed around the bottle causing it to slip from her hand. As quickly as it fell, he was much quicker as he caught it before it hit the floor.

The silence lingered between them and with a heavy heart, Vincent pried his eyes away from hers. Catching a glimpse of her bruised neck, he leaned closer to get a better look and quickly realized it was his hands that left the mark on her. Even with the heavy makeup on that she used to try and hide the bruise, it was very distinct and unmistakably his. Vincent jumped back and shook his head rapidly. "No. No. No," he repeated as he stared at the size of the bruise. "I hurt you."

"You weren't yourself," Catherine replied and knew that every word was true. He wasn't the Vincent she fell in love with and lost months ago. She hardly knew the man who was standing in front of her and it was difficult to accept the fact that it would take some time to find the man she lost and loved with all of her heart. "I can help you," she said but a part of her wasn't sure how to. Nothing she did so far brought any memories back and all it seem to do was take him away from her reach just as the helicopter did that took him away from her.

Vincent took a step back as she tried to come closer. "Don't. Please don't," his voice had slackened and was filled with sadness and remorse. The anger from last night that he immediately regretted was nowhere to be found and he hoped it would stay far away. Never had he lost control and never had he hurt someone who wasn't on his hit list.

"But I can help you, Vincent. We got through it before and we can do it again. We just have to keep trying and keep fighting for us," Catherine pleaded with the man she hoped was still inside of him and the man she knew who was worth fighting for. She would give it all up just to save him.

"How can you be so sure after everything I did to you? I hurt you, Catherine. How can you still trust me when I can't even trust myself," Vincent stared at her like a man apart. Before she found him all he wanted to do was complete his missions and go home to his houseboat. But since he met her all he'd done was question his missions and wondered if the life she told him was true. Without any of his memories he was unsure who to believe but as he stared into her pleading and saddened eyes he was more confused than ever. "I shouldn't even be here," he shook his head as he tried to make sense of it all.

"But you are. It's just like when we first met," Catherine replied as she slowly advanced towards him. "Officially met," she added with a small smile. "You kept telling me to stay away but you kept showing up. And I should have pushed you away but instead I just kept pulling you closer."

Vincent only stared at her in confusion. Doubts kept clouding his judgement and as much as he wanted to be the man she kept talking about it was difficult to be someone he didn't know. He was a well-trained soldier and he was damn good at it but when it came to her he failed to be everything she expected of him to be and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be that person, the Vincent she fell in love with.

"You don't remember," Catherine sighed before continuing. "When I first came to the warehouse and found you hiding, you begged me not to tell anyone that you were alive. I'm a cop and it was my job to but something in me knew to trust you. I trusted my instinct then and I trust them now. Most importantly you trusted me, too. Given everything you've been through you had your reasons not to trust me but even then, months after, you told me that it was the best day of your life. You could have ran away and you probably should have but you stayed and I kept coming back. I had other intentions but it wasn't long when I realized what kind of man you truly are. You saved lives. A lot of people are alive because of you. Vincent," she approached slowly and placed her hand over his heart. "It hasn't changed. It still beats the same way it use to. I remember laying my head on your chest and just listening until I fell asleep. It was the most peaceful thing I heard."

"What if I can't remember? I don't ever want to hurt you again, Catherine. To lose control that way," Vincent lowered her hand from his beating heart and turned away from her. He stared past the French balcony doors and stared out into the darkness that was consuming his thoughts. "I don't deserve the way you look at me, like I'm someone worthy of your love."

"Vincent," she tried to catch his attention as she wrapped her arms from behind and hugged him. There was a small comfort in being able to hold him the way she use to. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched their reflection on the balcony door. For a moment it felt like old times. "I believe in you, Vincent. I always have and I always will."

 **THE END.**


End file.
